Nua Gealach
by Faith E. Cassidine
Summary: After Willow cheats on her Tara goes back to the only place she can remember being happy. A place in Washington called Forks.


Nua Gealach

A/N: I know I said I'd wait but I feel like writing the beginning just to get it out. In the Buffy verse it takes place in December after Tara left Willow after the spell where they lost their memories, (although for the purpose of this fic, Tara and Willow are not witches, Tara left because Willow cheated on her) and in Twilight verse the Cullens have already left and Bella is spending time with Jacob, but he hasn't discovered he's a werewolf yet, or at least he hasn't phased yet. Just to let everyone know, although I've read most of the books (working through the last book), I have seen all movies, so some of the scenes will be more from the movie and not from the book. I just find it easier. Hope you all enjoy, and please review

Translation: the title is New Moon in Irish, it couldn't think of a better title as of now.

Chapter 1

*Tara's POV*

Oregon was nice, so was Sophie, but I was not happy there. The last time I can remember being happy was from the age of ten until sixteen, just before Mom died. At that time the five of us, me, Mom, Dad, Donny, and my cousin Beth all lived on the outskirts of a reservation in Forks, Washington.

I didn't make a lot of friends, I guess because for that time I was home schooled. I did meet some people, mostly kids from the reservation. Some were mean and teased me because I am a "pale face", luckily some there were really nice. Billy Black and his wife had three children at the time I was there, Rachel and Rebecca who were twins, twelve at the time and Jacob who was about five at the time, I was ten. Also one who was nice was Sam Uley, he called me "Little Angel", he called me that because he thought with my fair skin, blond hair, and blue eyes, I looked like the way angels are depicted in movies and books.

One thing that gave me happiness was baby-sitting for five year old Jacob, who I called Jakey, in fact I was the only one who could call him. It drove him crazy when his sisters called him that. Shortly before I left Jake told me that he credits me with a lot. He claimed I taught him how to read, how to spell, and that not all girls with winter skin leave him.

He was talking about a girl I briefly remember from some of my earliest jobs, Isabella Swan, Bella she wanted to be called. I knew her father better, Chief Charlie Swan, I wish I didn't know him so well, but Donny was constantly in trouble, and Beth wasn't much better.

Jake had given me a dream catcher the day we left. Shortly after Mom's death my father tore it up saying that now that Mom was gone it was worthless. I still have the pieces, I really could have used that when I lived in Sunnydale. It was there I felt happy again, but everything eventually went downhill.

It was there I met the person I thought I might spend my life with, Willow Rosenberg. She introduced me to her friends, and I became a member of their group. I knew they loved me when my dad tried to make me come home with them, and Buffy, said that if they wanted me they could take me, they just had to go through her. Everyone else stood behind her, I was now officially was a member of that family.

The downhill happened when Willow cheated on me with another woman, her name is Amy. Amy was different from me and Willow had so much in common with her. Also Willow had known her since they were in school together. Willow kept asking for forgiveness, but after I found her with Amy in our bed, I just couldn't believe her anymore, so I left.

I refused to find my father, so I called Sophie and she was more than happy to let me stay with her. She was super nice but I needed to be in a place I could be happy, and that was Washington.

I drove my car up to the place I had gone to so many times as a young girl. Two young men were arguing a few feet from the house.

"Forget it Sam!" the guy with long hair yelled.

"Jake, stop fighting it!" The guy with short hair and a tattoo yelled back.

"_Sam and Jake?"_ I thought _"Could it be true?"_

I got out of my car, ran over to where the two guys were fighting I was still a few feet away when I called out "Jakey? Jakey Black?"

The guy with the long hair looked over at me. I could tell he didn't recognize me.

"Jakey?" I asked again.

*Jacob's POV*

I knew what Sam wanted that day he came to my door, but I wasn't about to listen, I had already lost Bella due to the inevitable, but I wasn't ready for it to take over everything. "Forget it Sam!" I yelled at him.

"Jake, stop fighting it!" Sam yelled back at me. Does he think yelling to going to piss me off enough to phase. It doesn't really anger me our yelling, what makes me angry right now is the fact that I can't see Bella. I can't believe Sam convinced my dad to tell Bella I have mono when she calls.

"Jakey? Jakey Black?" a female voice called.

I looked over hoping it was Bella. It wasn't. She looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't place from where.

"Jakey?" she asked again.

I stared at her trying to place her. She had long blond hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in days, large blue eyes, and with her pale skin, dark circles showed up quite well. She wasn't tall, but then again with me hitting nearly six feet anyone would be short, I would place her at about five-five. She looked sick, the shirt which showed off her navel hung very loose, and I could see that her belt couldn't even fit through the belt loops of her jeans she had to have it looped around the waist band, and it almost went twice around her.

"Jakey?" she asked gain, this time sounding desperate, "Don't you remember me?"

Suddenly Sam cried, "Little Angel!"

Then it hit me, "Tara!"

There was that smile that I could never forget. She ran to me throwing her arms around my neck, "Jakey. You're all grown up now."

I was speechless, what in the world was Tara doing here in La Push, of all places? Considering she left here nearly six years ago.

She detached herself and ran to Sam, who lifted her clear off the ground. "Little Angel? What are you doing here?"

Even from where I was I could see tears sparkle in her eyes, "I had to get away. The person I loved cheated on me. I wanted to go back to the place I was happy for the last time, and that was here, with you guys."

*Sam's POV*

Little Angel, I couldn't believe she was here. I mean I was thrilled to see her and all, but this was a very trying time. She could not have come at a worse time. The Cullens were forcing some more of us to phase and I could see it in Jake, it would happen sooner than later. While I could keep Bella away, it would take a force larger than me to keep our Little Angel away. "Where are you staying?"

"Nowhere right now, my car. I guess." She looked so young when she said that, like the Little Angel I named her after.

"Not acceptable, you'll stay with my girlfriend Emily and me." I couldn't believe I just said that. There's something about her that makes me forget everything. Throw all the rules I made into the wind. "Emily was attacked by a wolf a few years ago, and she has scars on her face, don't stare, it bugs me."

"Does it bug her?" Tara asked giving me a child-like look.

"I never asked, I don't think so." This was going to be a bad idea, after a few days she'll know everything. We'll have to be very careful around her.

At this moment things are going to be harder than I ever imagined. Little did I know our Little Angel was going to make our lives more complicated than ever.

A/N: Okay a bit of a beginning and Yes, I know I said no new stories, but I keep having this running through my mind, so get it out while I can. Please review.


End file.
